In recent years, in railway stations, airports, shopping malls, and the like, video content, advertisements, and notices with an image size too large to fit in a single display device are increasingly being displayed on a plurality of combined or interlinked display devices such as liquid crystal displays, electronic display boards using LEDs, or plasma displays, which are installed adjacent one another.
In patent document 1, an image signal repeater for reproducing and outputting image signals received from an image signal generating apparatus, an image display device with an image signal repeater function, and a method for controlling them are proposed.